


【铁盾】A surprise （pwp）

by quietly_A



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, 铁盾 盾受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietly_A/pseuds/quietly_A
Summary: 或许，好像不管送什么，最后的结局就是到床上去，Steve的礼物也会变成性爱时的道具？Steve想，既然如此，为什么不掌握先手？我们有决断力的，咆哮突击队带领者，绝不是什么没有计划和胆量的人。





	【铁盾】A surprise （pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> oral sex /乳交/颜射/dirty talk/rimming

今天仅从日期上来看是个平凡又不太普通的日子，那完全得根据对谁而言了，对于铁人的狂热粉丝和stark industry的忠实支持者来说，那确实要是一场狂欢，名义上庆祝伟大的Tony Stark先生诞生——即使Tony本人从不认为自己很“伟大”，这位先生明显觉得这个头衔太大，也并没有很好听，不如天才、富翁、花花公子——内里是不同感想的放肆。  
Steve Rogers也为此十分苦恼。等等，难道要把美国队长隶属于上面两个随意分类吗，拜托，那可是AKA，美国队长，复仇者联盟当之无愧的领袖之一，他可是作为Stark的伴侣而苦恼的，哦对了，合法的那种。Stark喜欢强调这个。  
这是他们扯小本本的第三年，三年，Steve想，那么前两年的生日是怎么过的呢。  
Tony在某种程度上，就经济方面来说，他根本不需要所谓礼物，但Steve觉得礼物是一种重视的体现，生日也要有小小的仪式感，对吧。  
前两年…第一年是一副十分大的肖像图，画了Steve最喜欢Stark先生形象的那部分——在工作室里捣鼓Steve或许永远不会明白的设备，拿电焊或是举起防护面罩时的专注，这绝对的俘获了Steve Rogers的心——这幅画目前正安置于Tony的私人工作室，晚上他们在那里做爱，画里的Tony仍瞧着手中简笔带过的新玩意，但是那天晚上的Tony说：“嘿，Steve，知不知道有两个我在看着你高潮迭起的样子？”那时的Steve就在听到这句话的瞬间又再次滑精了，他大口大口喘息，面色潮红，脸上有各种液体的混合物，连头发上都是。  
而第二年……Steve Rogers打算停止继续回忆，因为好像不管送什么，最后的结局就是到床上去，Steve的礼物也会变成性爱时的道具，每每都使他后悔。男人为性而爱，也因性而更爱。  
但他们不单单为性而爱，right？他们热忱地爱互相的灵魂，爱那永不磨灭的精神，爱一些坚定，爱有容错率的包容。也如同庸俗的凡尘的人一样爱彼此的眉眼，身材，谁或是谁的腰窝，臀部，线条，脚踝。  
或许，好像不管送什么，最后的结局就是到床上去，Steve的礼物也会变成性爱时的道具？  
Steve想，既然如此，为什么不掌握先手？  
我们有决断力的，咆哮突击队带领者，绝不是什么没有计划和胆量的人。

为了早日看见火辣，任何人都愿意将时间线径直拖到夜幕低垂之时，Stark大厦的拥有者，我们的钢铁侠先生，生日的早上和下午除了应酬以外还有别的活动吗？  
标准的笑容和抑制减少嘴炮环节都使人兴致缺缺，但是，生日的快乐，在晚上，才是Happy birthday，Tony抿了一口酒，对面前的也不知道是谁谁露出一种介乎于满意和鼓励的笑容，这并不是很重要，但是如果cap在战后会议上看见这样神情的Stark一定会知道他是在走神并且很生气。  
很生气的cap？那也是在我们谈之前才有很吧，后来也就是生气而已。  
Tony盯着前方，越过人群，看到影影绰绰的标示，他们第一次在那标示下接吻时，很青涩的吻，嘴巴不过是稍微碰碰，可能也忘记张开，但是感觉很赞，和美国队长的所有吻都必须很赞，这是一种别样的荣耀。是你不仅和儿时屋里墙上海报上的人物成了队友，还接吻，交换唾液，躺在一张床上，性交，那样隐秘而旖旎的快感。  
每个人都在期待surprise。

Tony准备回到自己和Steve的房间，并猜测着这次的礼物，和夜晚的用途，这是属于Tony的快乐，没有人能看到这样认真而苦恼的Steve，正如没有人能像他一样看见Steve被插地双眼含泪，湿漉漉地回头向伴侣索吻的场景一样。  
Tony被自己的想象打动了，他硬了，阴茎抵着内裤和西装裤子，有些不舒服，但想着Steve这一切都可以忍受，想着Steve的样子能让总裁在裤子里直接射出来，精液溢满或是流出来，他有过，但不经常有这种下流幻想。  
因为下流的幻想不如实现了刺激。  
他打开房门，一个巨型size的礼物盒就放在不远处，他要猜到是什么了，有些急切的奔去，躁乱地胡乱撕着彩纸或是什么别的，管他的。  
他听见细细碎碎的呻吟，他想象着Steve是怎么把自己装进去又封好，侧面有一个小口能让Steve呼吸，或是完成打结。去他的Steve，他一定一件一件地脱掉自己的衣服，换上或是不换上别的，淋浴，为自己做好准备，然后——  
他打开了盒子，看见了着旧式军装，整齐整洁，被捆的只剩一只手的Steve，军裤里他的玩意也凶猛的鼓起，洇湿了军裤一片，他的那只手隔着裤子摩挲那里，忽然见光使Steve的眼睛眯了一下，然后他说：“happy birthday,for you.”  
如果说Tony有什么遗憾的事情，那就是没能够参与Steve年轻的那会，荣耀的那会——没有说现在的Steve不年轻的意思，只是那是属于他爱人的时代。  
这套军装明显是仿制的，很可能还是美国队长根据回忆绘制设计而成的，再加上是按照自己的身材设计的，显得腰是腰，肩是肩的。  
没什么不好意思承认的，Tony的确有一点制服情节，而着装整齐却淫乱的Steve，除了给人时代的混合感以外，更有一种全部属于Stark的占有欲。

Tony Stark被一种叫做情欲的东西击中了，他急急地凑上去要吻Steve，却意外发现他没有那么热切地回应，那只能动的手指向旁边，那儿有一张纸。  
属于美国队长的漂亮字迹，Tony常常在冗长的战斗会议总结之后看到，但没想过会写这些。  
荒谬的，多样的，大胆的性爱标签。  
甚至后面还有一个括号。  
美国队长写的示例：rimming（ check ）

Tony没有看下去，近乎咬牙切齿地对Steve说：“你自找的。”  
“Fuck you，Steve.”  
Tony放缓了一点动作，他拿舌头舔着Steve眼睫，再到鼻梁，再稍稍吻了吻唇角，即使Steve张开了嘴，他也没有把舌头伸到那里面去，只是接着往下，隔着布料，锁骨，胸口，舌头湿滑的触感太色情了，色情地令美国队长也要颤栗。Tony揉上Steve的乳头，只舔舐一边，很快将布料变成半透明，向上钩着乳肉，舌头插着中间小幅度模仿抽插，这得到了很好的反响，科学家通过实验对象喘息的频率，和轻微挺动的躯体判断，Steve很爽。  
“more…more,please……”  
很爽，却不够。  
“只是这样舔一舔你就要高潮了？不知道你为什么在纸上写rimming，这是我的生日，my boy，不过我喜欢看你扬起头高潮的样子，别提你还穿着军装，所以，满足你。”  
Tony俯下身去，对着军裤喷洒着他的呼吸，继续他的动作，舔舐，舔着军裤上的湿痕，用牙齿拉开拉链，Steve的那根很快就跳了出来，而Tony只是象征性地舔了他的性器，像羽毛逗猫似的，完全对纾解快感没有任何帮助。  
他解开另一些绑带，将Steve翻面，没有皮带的裤子很轻易的褪下，Tony的鼻尖对着全美引以为傲的屁股，掰开他，那个常常被蹂躏的穴口便露了出来，Tony吻上去，吻到了湿意。  
他退后，打了Steve的臀部一巴掌，将白皙打成红色，惹来身下人惊喘一声，然后又是一巴掌。  
“这是作为你自己弄的惩罚。”  
他说完便又继续，高挺的鼻梁怼着穴口上面一点的皮肤，间歇的喷出温热的气息，先只是很密集的，发出声响的吻，这吻的声音给Steve带来迟到的羞耻感，他用手压住了眼睛，用嘴巴大口地呼吸。  
软软湿湿地舌头伸出，绕着穴口打圈，又一伸一收，模仿性交般在穴口外玩弄，还没等Steve表示，又出其不意地伸了进来。  
“舌头…舌头…伸了进来…啊…啊哈…”  
“伸进去…更里面…哈啊……”Steve已经完全不知道逻辑是什么东西了，他直白的诉说着自己的感受，为tony的一根舌头而发狂。  
Tony被这诉说鼓舞了，他加快了舌头的抽插速度，舔着内壁的褶皱，插着紧实的后穴。他感觉到Steve身体的动态，他想，Steve操着空气，他会操着空气高潮。  
Steve顶动着胯部，他射了出来，一股一股地精液打在大型礼物盒的底部，他爽的全身发抖，脑里白光持续。  
而一切不过才刚刚开始。

瞧瞧现在这不妙的现状，Steve衣衫不整，金色的头发被汗水打湿，鼻尖上也有细密的汗珠，他还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，他被弄乱了，一团糟，而Tony没有。  
他几乎是居高临下地看着躺着的Steve，略一挑眉：“well，Steve，这就是你的礼物？”  
Steve的脸仿佛更红了，他要争辩什么，却被Tony用手指插进他的嘴里，无法成言语，后来乖顺地用舌头轻轻绕着手指打转。  
Tony另一只手摸向他的头，像抚摸一只大型猫科动物，金毛狮一类的玩意，但倒比那要可爱的多，Tony联想并下了个判断。  
“但，没有关系，我可以来要礼物。”  
Tony说。

Steve的军装衣扣被一双手滑动着解开，每解开一颗都在左胸或者右胸的乳头上得到一个轻吻。Steve喜欢这个，这样敏感的胸部不会过于脆弱而不堪，吻带来享受。  
军装上衣是以衬衫为底子做成的，待到八颗纽扣都被解开，Steve也分别获得了八个吻，非常好。而衣服只是被褪到一半，仍挂在Steve的身上，只是露出了整个胸口，腹部。  
Tony以欣赏的眼光看着这一切，Steve的腹肌棒透了，他想，手一边缓缓地解着皮带，缓慢地对Steve而言像是酷刑。  
他们总算在某些部位坦诚相见了，Tony的阴茎已经硬着很久了，可以说从刚进房间就硬到现在，前端渗出了一些粘稠液体，他将自己的阴茎拍打在Steve的脸上，黏糊糊的液体糊在Steve的脸颊上，Tony热爱把Steve弄脏的环节。  
对着Steve的脸颊蹭了两秒，Tony后退了一点点距离，整个人趴坐在Steve的肋骨位置上，性器抵着他的唇，命令还是蛊惑道：“舔。”  
Steve顺从地舔了上去，像吮吸冰棍一样的吃法，他嫣红的唇吞吐着深紫红色的阴茎，粉嫩的舌头偶尔冒出，粗粝的舌苔摩擦着龟头，让Tony难以自持地向前顶了顶，而Steve只是纵容，将他吞的更深了。  
Tony忽然发现这个姿势性器前怼正好路径是乳沟和嘴唇，他起了坏心思，双手掐着胸部向中间挤压，健身和改造带来的完美身材竟硬生生拱出一个窄窄地道路。  
他沿着这个路途抽插，阴茎的龟头受着嘴唇的刺激，根部和卵蛋体验着胸部皮肤的美好触感，那是跟别的截然不同的体验。  
Steve变换了舔舐的技巧，舌头上下相抵戳刺着小孔，Tony快要失去理智似的疯狂前顶又退出，谁也不能在被美国队长乳交还舔龟头时还保持理智，拥有一颗钢铁做的心也不行。

“我想射在你嘴里…呼…哈…让里面炸开我的精液，溢满我的味道…”  
“要插你的乳头…射在你脸上…哈啊…”Tony将乳缝边缘的皮肤插出了红痕，龟头更加暴涨，嘴里也胡乱说一些下流话，但没有人有功夫太注意这些。  
在一次前顶后，Tony忽然停住了，在自己的喘息中努力聚焦到美国队长的脸上，那是美好的容颜，代表着坚毅、不屈，勇敢诸如此类的精神。  
这让Tony想起了小时候卧室里的美国队长海报，他吻过它们。十五六岁的时候在霍华德的房间抽屉里拿一张军装被裁减下来的Steve肖像，对着照片手淫，然后射在手上。  
他要将白浊溅上那张完美的脸，他会是玷污高贵精神的人，但谁都无所谓。  
Tony看着Steve的脸，没有碰自己的阴茎，就高潮了。  
精液打在Steve的鼻梁上，弹了一点回去，抖动的性器一股一股地射着白浊，眼皮，眼睫，嘴角无一幸免，Tony爽的必须张开嘴吸进更多的氧气。他没有对着美国队长的照片射在相纸上，但他对独属于他的Steve，真正的Steve，这样做了，很高兴这个生日惊喜又解锁了一个下流性幻想。  
他最后一股打在了Steve的头发上，他整个人身上都是精液的味道，狼狈又可怜。  
Steve有些睁不开眼睛，精液粘腻带着腥气，他试着用舌头舔去嘴角旁的精液，还没伸出便被堵住了嘴，他们交换着唾液，Tony舔他的上颚，痒痒的却勾人，这个吻是充满Tony精液味道的吻。

Tony捧着Steve的脸亲吻，这个动作近乎虔诚，然而掠夺感也十分足，这令他们仿佛置身于非洲北部的草原，在原生态的环境中竞争。他们似虎也似白狼，围着彼此的欲望绕圈而眼红。  
“Damn it，Tony！”在终于从Tony的深吻中抽身出来后，Steve气喘不匀，嘴巴微张，似乎想要批判Tony的长时间，头脑的缺氧让Steve全然忘记了——是Steve一手操定了游戏规则。  
看着这个理性脱离，双眼还泛泪的Steve，Tony刚射完的性器便又有了抬头的趋势。但小胡子从不放过任何攫取的机会，他抓到了Steve性爱时的把柄。  
“啊…！”毫无预兆地，一个掌掴便落在了Steve的臀部，干脆又响亮。力道不浅，很快Steve的左半边屁股后面出现了掌印式的红痕，虽然这对于超级士兵而言不至于痛，可这十分羞耻，羞耻到Steve甚至想缩成鸵鸟状。  
身体总比想法先行动，Tony看出了他想“防御”的趋势，便又是一掌，留下火辣辣的触感。但Steve更难为情地发现：自己更硬了。  
“You Bad Boy.”Tony一字一顿地说，他近乎粗暴地将Steve拉起，摆成跪姿，让他以膝盖为支撑点立住自己，然后一手扶着自己的性器进入了Steve，没有再润滑。另一只手在阴茎进入一半时对Steve的一边又是一掌。  
“嗯…啊…啊——”  
实打实被Tony进入的实感让Steve沉沦，即使没有润滑他也已经完全打开了，这个体位他难以支撑，好像牵挂住他身体的全依赖于Tony的那东西，这念头让Steve快烧起来了。  
Tony那东西本来进入时只是半硬，而甬道自动接纳熟悉的阴茎时的摩擦感太过于强烈，温暖的、不算湿润却也并不干涩的通道收缩着，刺激着Tony的性器在Steve体内充血后变大变粗，这对Steve而言恍如折磨。  
“Tony…Tony”他连叫着Tony的名字，连Mr.Stark和iron man一起混着乱叫，他想要他动一动，可不被满足。  
Tony此时用手缓缓地从Steve的上方摸向腰际，掌心的触感温暖也干硬，带有薄茧和Stark工业的味道。Steve被激地呜咽出声：“Pretty boy…你这么敏感的身体，九头蛇俘虏你的时候，有鞭打过你吗？在审讯期间，你的性器也像现在这样硬吗？你会对着敌人高潮吗，露出这样的脸？”  
Steve完全要崩溃了，他想挪动腰部却被Tony桎梏着无法动弹，他哭叫：“No…No，我只为你一个人高潮，Tony……for Tony Stark…”

Tony开始顶动他的性器，不时研磨几下，惹来跪着的人一阵惊喘。两具肉体摇摆晃动着，Steve嘴里被塞了他军服的下摆，他的口涎洇湿了衣服，但他完全无暇顾及这些。他的注意力全都放在了Tony的性器和不知道什么时候落下的巴掌上，身体崩得紧紧的。  
他的掌掴没有规律，有时插一下便打一下，有时会因为Steve的剧烈颤抖而再给一掌，全凭Tony的心情而定，而囊袋也就这个姿势击打着Steve全美引以为傲的屁股。  
Steve四倍控制力也无法兼顾性爱中的细节，他眼里的水憋不住地落下，落在了地上。他仰起头来，一方面为了快感，一方面为了让眼泪不落减少他的羞耻感，然而Tony不会错过这个。  
把Steve操哭的现实对Tony也很有冲击，他接两下便顶的又深又重，Steve几跪不住，性器抬头却已经射不出来什么了——他之前滑了太多出来——他脑力一片混沌，达到了干性高潮。  
Steve被干的乱糟糟的，也不知道又咬着衣服叫了些什么，Tony立着Steve狠插着他又拔出，最后在甬道中一边仍在抽插地一边射了出来，全弄在Steve里面，让穴道里全是白浊的粘腻。  
这场性爱弄得两人都精疲力尽，Tony甚至没有拔出来，与Steve一块在这个乱七八糟的礼物盒里躺着睡了过去。

“Tony Stark！明天你睡沙发！这是命令。”醒后整理好的Steve脸红着怒气冲冲地说。  
Tony不甘示弱：“你说我可以怎么怎么样的，美国队长不守信用，过了零点我的生日就没有一点存在感吗！”  
“下次你再不清理我就要实施曾经的幻想让你做离心运动甩出大厦了！”


End file.
